Today's Life, the Life of Tomorrow
is the nineteenth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. This episode marks the debut of Land Dragon. Plot The three-way battle between Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast, and the Phantom Hydra continues, with Oikawa's livelihood at stake as he is on the verge of becoming a Phantom. To try to get Kosuke to change his mind, Shunpei and Rinko tell him what really happens to Gates when they fall into despair. Synopsis When the three-way battle between Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast, and the Phantom Hydra reaches a stalemate, Kosuke grabs Oikawa and flees away with him. Back at the Omokagedo, Haruto explains the situation to the others while Wajima starts working on the Magic Stone brought by Koyomi. Unable to draw the Phantom from Oikawa by himself, Kosuke accompanies him to his home and notices a woman's painting in the wall. Kosuke learns from him that it is a portrait of his late wife he painted and it is the only thing that keeps him going in life. They are joined by Haruto, Shunpei and Rinko, and the Rider gets desolated when he learns from Haruto that a Phantom is born at the expense of the Gate's existence, as despite his will to keep living, he does not want to do so by taking the lives of others. In the following day, Haruto and his friends decide to take the painting to Omokagedo for safe keeping but they are attacked on the way by Hydra and while Haruto is distracted fighting him, his Ghouls help Hydra destroy the portrait, driving Oikawa into despair. Kosuke joins the fight and to make amends for all the trouble he caused, he dives into Oikawa's Underworld to destroy his inner Phantom, while Koyomi brings the two new Wizard Rings crafted by Wajima for Haruto. Watched from afar by the same Phantom who gave Koyomi the magic stone, Haruto uses the rings to transform into Kamen Rider Wizard Land Dragon and restrains Hydra with the Gravity Ring's magic before finishing him with the Special Ring as Kosuke mounts in the Beast Chimera to hunt down the inner Phantom. Despite being saved, Oikawa grieves over the lost portrait until Haruto shows him a letter from his wife he found at the back of the frame addressed to him. Knowing that her final wish was for him to keep painting, Oikawa finds the will to move on with his life. Haruto offers himself to destroy Kosuke's inner Phantom and save him from dying by mana depletion, but he refuses and takes his leave, claiming that they will meet again in the future. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * Diver/ : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: * Hydra: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Water Dragon, Flame, Land, Land Dragon ***Magic: Driver On, Drill, Gravity, Special **'Style Used:' ***Water Dragon, Flame Style, Land Style, Land Dragon **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Buffa, Falco, Driver On, Engage, Chimarise **'Mantle Used:' ***Buffa Mantle, Falco Mantle Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters episode 47, Mission 47: Reset and Backup. *Beast has been added to the opening. *Footage from this episode is used in a flashback from Kosuke Nitoh's restored memory in episode 8 of Kamen Rider Zi-O. Errors *All of Beast Chimera's sounds during and after the Biting End attack were that of WizarDragon's. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 5 features episodes 18-21: The Magic of Food, Today's Life, the Life of Tomorrow, Learning the Truth and The Dragons' Wild Dance. DSTD08785-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 5, DVD cover BSTD08785-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢今日の命、明日の命｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢今日の命、明日の命｣ Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:New Form Episode